Dreams Come True
by SmileyOriginalsXD
Summary: Amy starts to have dreams of a certain blonde which leads to long waited reunion and unexpected circemstances.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! So this is my very first attempt at a DW fic ever and this fic formed in my head just earlier to today, so please be kind. This is sort of a test to see if I should continue or not. Anywho, enjoy :)**

_Amelia Pond shook in her sleep, her husband's still arm wrapped around her, as the recurring dream came to full effect. She saw the same girl with blonde hair a few inches below her shoulders with those exact ill eyes that always made the ginger quiver in empathy. This time, her small eyes seemed more swollen and lifeless than she remembered. Instead of being in the blonde's house or some facility, as it was in the rest of the dreams, they were in a car traveling to a place she couldn't recognize. One similarity, though, was the same man that seemed to be in all her dreams with the mysterious blonde. Amy couldn't put a finger on it, but there always seemed to be something familiar about the man in the driver's seat. It wasn't anything he said or did, but it his presence that made her feel like she knew him. The car then went to a halt at a stormy beach, as the man quickly went to help the blonde out of the car._

_"Are you sure you want to do this? You can die." The man asked earnestly, as he helped her walk._

_"I'm dying anyways." She replied in a small raspy voice. "This is the only chance we have. I can feel them getting closer as I get weaker."_

_"I know. I still wish there was some way I could go with you." He said, giving the blonde sad eyes._

_She gave him a small smile and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know, and that's why you're the only person I trust to take over everything and make sure I'm okay."_

_Before he could reply, the girl stopped walking as pain began to surge all throughout her body, making her little voice scream in pure agony, somehow making Amy feel the same. The man quickly grabbed her, making sure she wouldn't fall._

_"Do it." Her voice was barely audible._

_Without hesitation, he got out some sort of army wake-talkie and said, "Now!"_

_He then gently grabbed the girl's wrist that had some metal bracelet wrapped around it and pressed a button on it. All of a sudden, a bright light began to shine around the blonde, making the two smile in a goodbye before she disappeared._

Amy sat up in a jolt, putting her hands around her stomach feeling the pain go away. She felt sweat begin to drip as her husband hovered over her in worry.

"You okay?" Rory asked, holding his wife's hands.

She just nodded, not sure if she was or not.

"You really need to tell the Doctor about these dreams. They're starting to turn into nightmares and I don't like it."

"I'm fine. Really." She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he knew her too well to tell whenever she was faking it.

"Amy."

"I'm fine." She insisted in a voice that indicated not to mention it anymore, before getting out of their bed they had whenever they travelled in the TARDIS.

"Where're you going?" He asked, as she took off her nightgown and put some jeans and a t-shirt on.

"To stretch my legs. And don't you dare try to…"

Before she could finish her sentence, everything around them began to shake, making Amy slam into her husband. They then successfully made it to the control room in spite of the ground tumbling beneath them.

"Doctor! What's happening?" She yelled at the man in a bowtie, who was looking at the monitor as electric sparks began to burst around him.

"My favorite Ponds, why are you up so early?" He asked in his goofy manner, trying to not show his worry as he started to press buttons.

"Doctor." Amy said sternly. "Why is the TARDIS shaking like this?"

"No 'Good morning, Doctor how are you doing?' or anything? You really need work on your manners." He tried not to look at the two in front of him.

"Doctor!" Both Ponds yelled.

This made him look up and sigh in a dramatic tone. "Fine. If you must know, the monitor said that another crack opened just a couple minutes ago. I informed it that it was impossible, but of course it didn't listen."

Amy's eyes shot wide as a strange feeling started to form inside her. She quickly shook it off and looked at her best friend. She travelled with him long enough to know when he was trying really hard to gain his composure and not turn to serious and scary Doctor Mode.

"How?" Rory asked beside her. "I thought we made sure they stayed closed when you died the first time. Wait, do you think it's the Silence's doing?"

"I don't know!" The Doctor yelled, letting his frustration out.

"Doctor, what aren't you telling us?" She asked softy as she walked closer to him, who was looking at the screen in disbelief. Then all of a sudden, the TARDIS stopped dead in its tracks.

The Doctor quickly gained his composure and said, while grabbing his jacket and putting it on, "Right. Ponds stay here and guard the fort. If I'm not back in ten minutes then either try to save me or take the ol' girl with you and leave. If I were you, I'd do the last."

"We are not letting you go by yourself, especially after another crack just opened." Amy said determined.

He then grabbed her hand. "Amy, trust me on this, _stay here_." He said in the serious tone that always scared her.

She reluctantly let him go and sunk in Rory's arms.

"He's to going be fine. If he can survive almost dying in the craziest ways imaginable, then he can survive whatever this is." Her husband said in her ear, trying to comfort his love.

"I know, but I guess I'm still recovering from thinking he was actually dead in the parallel universe. He sure likes to give me heart-attacks." She huffed.

"He wouldn't be the Doctor if he didn't." They both smiled. "Hey, how 'bout I check to see where we are?"

She nodded and sat in a chair, as Rory walked to the monitor

"Huh, this is weird." He said.

"What?"

"It's something in a foreign language. Shouldn't we understand what it's saying?"

"Yeah. What does it say?" She got up and walked towards her husband.

"Darlig Ulv Stranden." He said in a questioning look. "What does that mean?"

The doors then opened as the Doctor walked in with one of the most serious faces Amy had ever seen her best friend wear, carrying an unconscious woman with blonde hair. She gasped and stood back, realizing that is was the same girl from her dreams.

"Bad Wolf." The Doctor said, not leaving his gaze on the girl in his arms. "It means Bad Wolf."

**A/N: Was it okay? I'm not quite sure about this, but I really just wanted to test it out. I've really been wanting to write a Rose/Doctor fic for a while because they're seriously one of my all-time fave couples EVER and they deserve to have as much written for them as possible (which I'm SO happy it's like that). So this is just my take on how Rose would meet 11. Sorry of it's alittle ooc, as I said, it's my first attempt so I'm a little rusty. Please tell me if you want me to continue. Oh and I already have the most of the second chapter done, I might just post that also if you guys like it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry it took me a couple weeks to post but life just seems to never stop and I wanted to make this good. I'm still not quite too sure about this, but please let me know what you think. Also, thank you guys so much for reviewing and alerting, favoriting, etc! It means the world to me and to have over 30 elerts from one chapter (most being within a few days) is just so awesome! Thanks again. Anyways, hope you like it :D**

**Chapter 2:**

The Doctor gently put the blonde down on a bed and sat right next to her. Amy couldn't help but look around the room. It had a couple pictures on the nightstand and she could see clothes still hanging in the wardrobe next to the bed. She remembered the first time she walked in there. Around the first few times the ginger traveled with him, she was trying to look for a bathroom, and then asked the Doctor whose room it was. All he did was give her sad eyes, say it was an old companion's of his, and completely dismissed it. As she looked at him now, who was staring fondly at the girl, she realized something.

"Doctor, this is her room, isn't it?"

The Doctor, who seemed to be in deep thought, never let his eyes off the girl and said in a low voice, "Yes."

"How did this happen? It just doesn't make sense." He asked himself and went on having a one man conversation until Amy finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Doctor, I haven't been completely honest with you. I've been having these dreams lately, and I just had one before um… we found her."

The doctor didn't seem to be paying that much attention to the ginger. This made her annoyed, so she spoke up, "Doctor!"

"I'm listening."

"Sure you are." She replied and then breathed. Amy didn't know why this was so hard to say, but she figured it was because she still couldn't believe it.

"Doctor, I think Amy is trying to tell you that she's been having dreams about your old companion here." Her husband said trying to help giving him a 'I realized it was the same girl too' look that only she could understand.

This caused the Doctor to finally look up. "Excuse me, what?"

"If you were listening, he said that I've been having dreams about her."

The Doctor paused for a moment, before finally saying, "What happens in these dreams?"

"Well, they're all pretty much the same. It starts off with her talking to some tall guy mostly, sometimes her mum and family, and then she starts to have these unbearable pains that somehow I feel."

He then turned back to the blonde and asked with a sad smile, "Rose, kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time?"

As if in a response, the beautiful blonde's eyes slowly opened as her pale face began to add color. She looked around the room and then stopped at the Doctor, and gave him a questioning look.

He leaned towards her with a sad smile. "Rose Tyler, even after being stuck in a parallel universe twice you somehow always find me."

Her eyes flew up in recognition. "Doctor?" She asked.

"In the flesh. Like the new look?" He replied, the smile beginning to be happier.

A smile began to form on her face, the same one that the Doctor missed oh so much, as her eyes took in his new form. "I do." They then stopped at something odd. "Is that a bowtie?"

He straightened it with a proud smiled. "Why yes it is. Bowties are cool, despite what everyone else says."

She laughed. "Well I like it."

His face grew in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's old fashioned and quirky like you. Besides, no one in all the worlds and universes could pull it off except for the brilliant Doctor himself."

The Doctor then turned his head to his two companions, acknowledging them for the first time since she awoken, and said. "See, Rose thinks it's cool, and I'd take her opinion over yours any ol' day."

Amy wanted to say some witty retort like she always did with her best friend, but the entire situation was making her feel uneasy. "Uh, Doctor, as much as I'm happy to see you have a good time and all, I think we shouldn't ignore the big elephant in the room."

Rory stepped in. "Yeah. Who is she and why was she unconscious one moment and then all laughing and having a good ol' time with you the next?"

"Hey, _she_ is right here, and I have a name you know. It's Rose Tyler." The blonde replied with a glare.

"Got that. Sorry, my wife here and I are just a little freaked. We didn't mean to offend." He put his hands out in defense.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, what he said. Look, let's start over. I'm Amy and this is my husband Rory." She walked towards Rose and offered her hand out for a handshake.

Rose looked at it for a tiny second and took it. "As you guys know, I'm Rose. I used to be the Doctor's companion a few years ago. Though I have no idea how long it's been for him." She then looked at the man still sitting right beside her.

"Let's just say it's been a very long time." This made the blond look down in sadness. Without thinking, he gently lifted her chin to meet her beautiful eyes he never to miss again. "But as much as I shouldn't have, there was never a day missed that I didn't think about your brilliant smiling face that really could brighten an entire planet, or the way your eyes beamed in excitement whenever I had an idea. After millions of times trying to forget, there was always something that reminded me of the brilliance that is Rose Tyler."

This made unintentional tears stream down her porcelain face. She was only there for a few minutes and already the Doctor made her feel like this. She didn't want to sound selfish or anything like that, but Rose was completely over the moon happy that he never forgotten her nor hid his feelings from her like all those times before. Sure he had a lot of companions in the past, and it seemed he had more, but she knew the bond between them two was something entirely different than the others.

Rose then sighed, thinking about what she was going to say next. She knew she had to tell the Doctor about everything soon, but seeing him again after she thought she never would, made her not want to face reality. _But that was always the problem,_ the blond realized. _We ignored what was always right in front of us until it was too late to stop it_. No, she couldn't do that again, especially since this was most likely her last fight she could ever be a part of.

Rose then sat up and said, "Amy's right, we do need to get to the bottom of this. Doctor. Amy. Rory." She looked at each one of the before landing back at her old partner. "There's something I need to tell you."

Before she could say anything else, they heard a noise that sounded like it came from the control room.

"Doctor! Mum! Dad! Anyone here!" A voice shouted.

The Doctor immediately turned to his two companions, as they all grew alarmed wide eyes. Before they could do or say anything, though, a woman with wild curly hair appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, sweetie." She then turned to Rose and said. "Ah, I see I came just in time to meet the infamous Rose Tyler yet again." All four stared. "Oops, spoilers."

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? I was really trying to make their reuniting good, and hope I did them some justice. Thanks again for showing the love and please show some more! Reviews are love :D**


End file.
